Flac A New Year Surprise
by xFlacDoftyJohnlockx
Summary: Jac gets severely intoxicated at the new year's eve party at the competition. What happens when she's left to her own devices with a phone and a certain Mr Fletcher's number?
1. Happy new year

At 23:55pm she began to stumble and stagger back up to her room in the elegant hotel. Jac was far from being elegant right now. The alcohol intoxication had just hit her as she had stood up from her bar stool and nearly fallen flat on her face, laughing as a man had caught her and steered her into the upright position. She left the party and made her way up the grand stairs to the correct corridor, taking each step one by one. As she fumbled with the door let card, tears of frustration began to trail down her pale cheeks. Why did everything always go wrong for her? Jonny was going off and getting married, probably go on to have more Maconnie spawn, Emma will get a new life. What if she preferred that life? These thoughts spun around in the surgeon's mind, making her feel more and more alone and dizzy by the minute. When she finally made it into the room, she threw herself onto the huge bed in the middle of the expensive room and kicked off her shoes with a huff.

After a few minutes of heavy sighing, she wiped her cheeks furiously free of tears and rolled over to grab her phone from the bedside table. The woman opened her contacts and scrolled to his number. At precisely midnight she clicked the call button and listened to the dial time ring out even as it pierced through her ears.

"Hi this is Fletch-" His voice started.

"Fletch...I need to talk to you." She sighed in relief at the sound of his voice on the other end until she realised that he was still speaking.

"Sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to ya soon." The recorded message finished and she threw the phone down on the bed beside her.

"Urghh!" She fell back onto the mattress in defeat, feeling her head begin to pound. "Fine then, you want me to leave a message I will." She grumbled in slurred words and picked the phone up again.

When she dialled and got the voicemail message again, she paused only just realising that in her very drunken state she didn't actually know why she was calling him.

"Fletch, Fletch, Adrian Fletcher. I don't know why I'm calling you. Probably to wish you Happy New Year maybe?" Jac paused. "Why is my life such a disaster? I don't have a fucking clue why either. Emma is going to get a new life. New siblings. A new fucking mum Fletch. She's going end up calling another woman Mummy. But what about me? Where does that leave me? Single and alone. My daughter will leave me. I'll be living with Sacha until one of us dies. My life is a disaster and I flipping love you so much it hurts. Have I ever told you that before? Well I'm saying it now. I love you Adrian Fletcher. Happy. New. Year." She paused again before going off on yet another tangent. "You're probably sitting in front of the tv and celebrating with your kids...whilst...whilst I'm here drunk out of my mind and calling you to whine at you." Jac stood up from her place on the bed and swayed for a moment before regaining her balance slightly. The woman began to cry again, not bothering the muffle the sounds of the sobs which were occasionally slipping out of her throat. "Fletch...Fletch. Fletch! Fletchhhhh! Help meeee! I can't undo my dress zip! Hmph. I can't do ittttt." She cried and flopped back into her stomach with a loud "oof".

"Hmmm I'm sleepy." She mumbled into the phone, half her face squished by the chunky pillows. "Goodnight Adriannn. I love you lotssss." The surgeon slurred and slipped into a deep alcohol induced sleep, the phone now discarded mindlessly on the mattress beside her.

Oh how Adrian Fletcher was in for a treat when he awoke the next morning.


	2. Did She Mean It?

The next morning, Fletch woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm going off at 6.30 am. As he rolled over to turn it off, he noticed a few missed calls and a voicemail on his phone screen. The nurse listened to it and laughed, she was definitely drunk out of her mind. Although, three of her words stuck in his head and played on loop over and over again. "I love you." Did she mean it?

After deciding that it was probably just drunken rambling, he slung his legs out of bed to go and get ready for his day at work and then herd the kids off to school. He packed their lunchbags and kissed each child on the head and sent them on their way, leaving him and Theo in the silence of the empty house.

"Are you ready to go to creche today champ?" He asked his youngest child and ruffled his hair. Theo nodded enthusiastically and picked up his bag. "Let's go them shall we?"

At 12pm, a slightly hungover Jac Naylor walked onto the ward, immediately on watch for Mr Fletcher so that she could avoid him for a while.

"Ms Naylor?" A Ukrainian accent called, stopping her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Frieda.

"Yes Petrenko?" Jac replied.

"How was the party last night? Did you win the grant?" The younger woman questioned.

"It was fine and no Sacha got it. Are we done now?"

"Mm." Petrenko hummed and walked away back to a patient.

A few minutes later and Jac had finally made it safely to her beloved chair behind her desk and safe down with a grown. Her pounding mind wandered back to the call log on her phone. Two calls to Fletch last night at 12:05 and 12:08 am. What had she said to him? Had he actually answered them? There was only one way to find out and her mind wasn't going to rest until she knew the truth. This was it, this could be the breaking point of her façade.

"Ah Ms Naylor! Happy New Year, what can I do for you today?" He chirped as he noticed her hovering in the doorway.

"I need to ask you something." Fletch's heart pounded, his mind wandering back to the words which she had spoken merely only 12 hours earlier.

"Fire away." He replied, his voice sounding even and calm as he watched her sit down on the sofa.

"Um did I...did I drunk call you last night?" Jac asked her colleague reluctantly.

"Nope." Fletch stated.

"I didn't?" She questioned, confused. "But my call log says I did."

"I didn't pick up." He smirked as relief flooded her facial features. The nurse stood up from his place at his desk and walked to the door, stopping to turn to face her just before he left. "But you did leave me a very interesting voicemail though." And with that he left Jac sitting alone in his office.

After getting over her momentary shock and embarrassment of what he had just said, she leapt up from her seat and ran after him.

"Fletch! Mr Fletcher!" She hissed angrily as she chased him down the corridor.

"Yes Ms Naylor? What can I do for you?" He asked with a smirk, feigning ignorance.

The surgeon pulled him aggressively towards the edge of the corridor, checking to see if anyone was around.

"What did I say Fletch?" She hissed again.

"Lots of things..." He started.

"What things?" Her voice raised a little and she glanced around again.

"Just about Jonny getting married, Emma having a new life etc. Sorry to hear about that by the way." Jac grimaced at the reminder and looked away from him. "You also said something else, you said...you said that you love me."

"Oh..." She trailed off quietly, looking down at her nervously interlocked hands.

"Jac..." Her heart pounded, unsure of what he was about to say as she looked back up into his eyes. "Did you mean it? Or was it just a drunken rambling?"


	3. Chance

"Yes, yes I did mean it. But I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I'm sorry." She tried to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Jac wait." He turned her back round to face him. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk about this?"

The surgeon led him towards her office and shut the door behind them.

"Jac what you said before, about your head saying you don't need me but your heart...is this what you were trying to say?" He asked softly as she sighed.

"My heart- my heart says I need you more than anything. But I'm scared Fletch. I've never been so involved with someone, you know your kids, how close you are with Emma. And that terrifies me." A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"You just need to let me in, trust me Jac. Hell I'm scared too but we'll make this work. If it's what we both want more than anything then we will make it work. Please, just give us a try?" He pleaded, stepping towards her with a face full of emotion.

Without a moment of deliberation she leant in and sealed her lips around his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"It's definitely what I want more than anything." She whispered breathlessly as they pulled away, still wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"And you're going to give 'us' a chance?" He checked.

"Ms Naylor I have Mr-." Nicky charged into the room holding one of the scan results of a patient. She stopped short as she saw the intimate position of the hospital's DON and her mentor. "Oh sorry I can come back? Yeah I'll come back." The junior doctor stuttered and stumbled back out of the office.

"Do you want to run after her and threaten her?" Fletch asked with a laugh.

"Nah she knows that if she says anything to anyone that I can cut her career short faster than you can say tachycardic." Jac replied and ran her hands down his arms sensually.

"And the ice queen is back in the building. I was starting to wonder what you had done with the real Jac Naylor." He teased and pecked her lips gently.

"Shut up and kiss me properly." She smirked.

"I'll take that as 'yes Fletch I am going to give us a chance' shall I?"

~The End~


End file.
